Then and Now
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: Cloud can't get over his feelings for Zack, causing him to be unaware of Reno's feelings. And why does Reno keep having the same dream? Is it a premonition? Will Hojo come back? What will happen if he does? Cleno, rating could possibly go up.
1. Dreams

**Bokura:** Okay , so I am redoing this chapter! I am going to tell you this now though…**POVs WILL CHANGE!** If it changes I WILL SAY SO! Okay now that we have that point known, here is another one haha! This story is dedicated to:**Crimson Vixen **because she loves the Reno and Cloud pairing! And about the story I want to make it a post-AC story haha, it seems more appropriate now that I think about it. So please enjoy my first Cleno story (wow this is so weird! I'm used to HikaKao stories!) I will do my best! Oh and I do not own FFVII no matter how many times I wish I did….

* * *

**Then and Now

* * *

**_Normal POV_

_A man with a pale face lay on the ground ,staring at the disappearing clouds. Blood was flowing down his face as rain poured. He sat glaring at the darkened sky wondering when this was finally going to end. He flinched as more pain coursed through his body. A sigh escaped his lips as he heard the movement of his partner. A young male with spiked blonde hair came crawling next to the dying figure. The younger looked at the pure darkened blue irises below him. _

"_Zack…."_

_The young soldier watched Zack grit his teeth with more pain and finally watched as their eyes locked._

"_On my behalf…."_

_The younger looked confused as he repeated what Zack had said._

"_That's right. You will…"_

"_I will?" The blonde felt the older man reach behind his neck and pulled his face onto his chest. Blood stained the soaked teenager's face as he heard the shallow breathing coming from his partner._

"…_..live." Silence was taken over as the dark haired Zack caressed the blonde's neck for just a little while._

The blonde woke, sweat drenched on his face. This was the third time this week that those memories haunted his dreams. He lifted his bare hands to the beautiful irises that proved to others he had mako in his system because of the unusual blue that tinted them. The hands covered those magnificent eyes as tears were being held back. He refused to show any weakness such as crying. Whoever heard of a hero ,who saved the planet twice, cry? Most heroes were supposed to celebrate every night of their life and wear a smile every moment of the day. And besides…didn't he forgive himself for those deaths?

He got up from the bed and allowed the covers to be scattered on the bed. He needed to visit that place again, or else the guilt would be too heavy for him today. And with that , it caused Tifa and the others to worry. His boots hit the ground as he went down the stairs and out of the Seventh Heaven bar. He uncovered his Fenrir and kicked the kickstand to set out on his way towards the last place he saw Zack alive.

**Meanwhile**

"Yo…" A yawn escaped the man who had mangled red hair tied in a ponytail. He sat down on one of the stools that was set in front of the island. His face hit his crossed arms as he tried his best to not go back to sleep. _'What do they expect of me at six in the flippin' morning?! I mean, geez Cloud saved everyone again, shouldn't we be able to relax for once?!'_ Another yawn escaped his mouth.

"Reno, I've never seen you up this early." Reno opened his sky blue irises that had green mixed within them, causing many people to mistake his eye color.

"Shut it Elena…" Reno lied his head back in the position it was in before the blonde woman spoke to him.

"Geez, someone isn't a morning person. Here have some coffee."

He lifted his head back up again and grasped the coffee in his hands, allowing the heat to pulse through his pale fingers.

"What's up with you Elena?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Get laid by Tseng or somethin'? You're never in a good mood in the mornings yo."

A smack landed on the male's face from a fuming Elena.Hits were profusely blown on the mangled red head.

"Reno! How dare you! I was trying to be nice!"

"Sorry , sorry…I give, I give!"

The blonde let out a humph as she put her hand back to her side. A sigh was heard from the female as she turned back towards the sink to stare outside the grand window.

"You had another dream didn't you?" Her hands clenched the corners of the sink.

"…"

"Reno…you need to talk about it you know?"

"…I got to head out now before Rufus kills me for being late." With that the man left, coffee in one hand, an electrorod in the other.

"Reno…" She watched the suited man leave towards his next mission. Another sigh escaped her lips as a bald-headed man walked into the kitchen, sunglasses covering his eyes as usual. "Good morning Rude, up at the usual time I see."

"Morning Elena, Reno leave?"

"Yeah…"

"Hn. His mission isn't even until two today."

_Reno's POV_

I continuously kicked the rocked that decided to grace me with its presence. I let out a sigh as I remembered last night's dream that I keep having. It's always about that damn chocobo head. I mean, yeah, I know I've had feelings for that ass, but I've had these emotions for months now, and I never dreamt of him once. Okay, okay I admit I have had some kinky ones every now and then, not going to lie, but now it's different. I see his death and I see him being tortured by one person…Hojo. But every night I tell myself it can't happen..he's dead right? Way ,way, way into the lifestream. Then again, Sephiroth was too, but he came back as healthy as ever. Dammit, I'm thinking too much…it's just a dream, and it's Cloud we are talking about here! He's strong enough to kill that bastard if he tries to touch him! Right? Right! Great now I'm having conversations in my head…ugh I need a drink….

* * *

**Bokura: **Yeah, I know not very long..heheh but I feel better with this approach! And don't worry you guys will eventually see the dream that Reno has haha. And yes I know, the point of this story will come…hehheh I already gave you a hint…somewhat. Heheh, well till next time! And I promise the next time won't take so long! Haha, you might even get more tonight! But I'm having thoughts for a Tactics story and it won't leave me alone, yup so gotta do something about that and Angel Sanctuary as well. 


	2. Warnings

**Bokura:** Oh wow I apologize! My fanfiction account has been all messed up lately and I haven't received any review alerts or any alert for that matter….it sucks. BUT, that doesn't explain my reasons for not writing…and I apologize. I have been having writer's block and all this other stuff keeps popping up…so I'm very sorry! Well…what else to say? This story is dedicated to **Crimson Vixen **and umm…I do not own Final Fantasy 7…shame no? OH THIS IS IMPORTANT! If you have not read the new version of the first chapter please do so that way you aren't all wtf mate? Yeah okay you can read now.

* * *

**Then and Now

* * *

**

Cloud's POV

I sat upon the cold ground…my memorial of Zack rusting in the exact same spot he died. How long had it been since he died for me? So many years and I still cannot forget every word he said to me that day. Live for him huh? How am I supposed to do that when I'm so pathetic? I forgave myself for Aeris… but …Zack…. I clenched my hands into fist.

"Please…I need your help to forget you…please…."

I decided now was the time to leave. I needed to lose my train of thought and focus on something else, like speed and how fast I'm going on my Fenrir. I would have hopped upon it and left, had Reno not been in the way. I scoffed and gazed toward the ground to only see him gone and…no it couldn't be…Hojo? I immediately grabbed my buster sword and got into a fighting stance. Right before my eyes he seemed to drift off into the air…what the? I grabbed my forehead, a headache beginning to form. After awhile I took in a deep breath and hopped onto my motorcycle. It was all just my imagination…but why was Reno there?

_In the Lifestream_

"Do you think he got the hint?" a male that looked to be in his early twenties asked a young brunette that wore all pink.

"I'm not sure Zack…you didn't exactly give him much of a hint."

"Well, excuse me! I don't exactly have much spiritual strength oh miss holy one!"

"Well thank you…I'll be taking that as a compliment. Hm. I feel so bad for him…if only we could help him just a little bit more…"

"Aeris, you know we can't interfere this time. He has to learn on his own. Besides I showed him Reno and he did ask me for help right? Reno is the perfect person for that. And Hojo…well that's what is most important. If he doesn't figure that out, deep shit is going to go down."

"Zack Fair, I never knew you could be so kind-hearted, but please do not use such language!" She gave him a punch onto the arm and gave a soft giggle. "But.. I do hope you're right….by the way what made you choose Reno?"

"You haven't noticed? That guy's had the hots for Cloud since his early years! Back when Reno was just starting to seriously turn into a major turk. And besides, that guy knows how to cheer anyone up! Always did the trick for me."

"Well then, I sure hope he uses such charm on Cloud…."

_Reno's POV_

For some reason I barely drank my second glass of the wonderful liquid known as beer. I did gulp down the first one, but come on now I was all depressed, and now I can't stop thinking….My nightmare kept replaying itself over and over , causing any words that came from boobzilla to go completely over my head. In one ear and out the other as they always say.

_"Dammit…" Cloud cursed under his breath as he tried to escape the many chains that connected him to the metal table. He was caught again by the same man that caused him to almost die from all of the mako that was injected into him. He couldn't escape, not this time. Thus causing the man to somewhat hyperventilate ,but before he could go out of hand he focused his energy onto the man that now walked into the room. The lighting made his sworn enemy , well one of them, seem faceless. Just a face of pure black….pure evil. The man took out a scalpel and began to laugh hysterically as blood splattered over his face and body …A lifeless Cloud with his empty irises stared upon the horror…._

"RENO! RENO! HHHEELLLOOOOO!"

I jumped out of my trance as I stared upon Tifa's dark eyes. I quickly shook my head of my thoughts. I really need to get over this shit.

"Are you alright? You're shaking and on the verge of tears…"

I put on a fake smile, one as wide as I could get. "Yeah, babe, if you want you can make it all better for me and rock my world."

"Ugh, I swear…I try to care and I got your smart ass comments!" I watched her turn back around and stomp off to another customer at the other end of the bar. I took another sip of my beer, which was warm now by the way…oh well that's what I get for dozing off into whatever my demented mind creates.

"Oh Cloud! I didn't realize you left."

My whole body tensed as I felt his eyes stare me down. Just sit here and he'll go away…I hope not…wait yes. Yes I want him to leave so I don't feel so awkward, or maybe I should leave? Hell no, I'm paying so I'm staying…but god I want to get out of here. No just relax and say something maybe like…I don't know hello?

"Yo."

Wow one word Reno…smooth , real smooth. Couldn't you have said like hey babe or one of those classy remarks you give to the ladies? Geez, I just want to go off and go kapow! Ooohh, or maybe use one of those flashy bombs Rude always makes…yea he knows me too well… I've always liked the flashy and noisy bombs. Hey if I seem to go down, I want to go down with a show! Anyways…dammit why does he keep standing there? Oh wait, he's not, now he's sitting by me and talking to Tifa. Wow, I seem to really be in my own world and having conversations with my glorious self. Oh well, who wouldn't want to have a conversation with me? Right?

"So what's with the face chocobo head? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Way to go…insult him…or make him think your insulting him…nice.

What? I find chocobo's very cute thank you very much!

….ok this is going a little too far. Anyways, back to choco- Cloud!

"Hn."

I let out a sigh and put my money onto the table. Before I left I ruffled his hair a little bit.

"Eh , don't worry about it…you're Cloud fucking Strife aren't you?" Before he could say I word I left, arguing with my inner self how fuckin' gay that sounded. Geez…why do my manly ways go away when I'm with him? I let out a deep breath as I glanced at my watch…3:29 PM….SHIT I'm late! Dammit, Rufus is gonna have my ass for this!

* * *

**Bokura:** Lol, I'm gonna keep this sweet and simple 'cuz I got to go to bedsince I have school tomorrow. Read and review please! 


	3. Kiss and live

**Bokura:** Okay. So I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but my computer crashed and well, my laptop sucks 'cuz when I write a lot it just erases a few lines. Yup. So now I am on the school computer because we have a sub so I get to do whatever for an hour…well about half an hour for now. So yea. I apologize for not updating like I did Fallen. My brain just goes all bleh when I actually try to sit and write. But I got D'espairsray playing (can't wait to see them 3) And I am ready to go! Oh I do not own Final Fantasy whatsoever…though maybe I will create one,hehheh…first FF that has two guys getting together I could see it now lol, and yes this story is still dedicated to the wonderful CrimsonVixen. So enjoy…I hop you do!

* * *

**Then And Now**

Reno's POV

When I reached Healin, I rushed to see Rufus. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was pissed off. It was either my psychic abilities or maybe it's because Elena stood there giving me an angry, but a sympathetic look. Tseng…well he just turned his back on me and my partner was unreadable with his glasses on. I took a deep breath before walking towards my death. Sarcastically speaking…I hoped.

"So now you decide to show…"

Uh-oh the I'm not going to waste my time looking at you so I'll let you talk to my back speech.

"Uh…Yeah…Sorry boss."

"sigh…Reno, Rude and Elena have been telling me you have been having troubles sleeping."

"I don't know what they are talking about. I sleep like a rock. Elena just has hallucinations ya know?"

I watched as he turned around, a death glare in his eyes, and I couldn't stop the oncoming gulp.

"Reno, do not lie to me." He took a deep breath to relax himself. "You are to take a two week break. When you get back I expect you to be in top shape."

"What?! But I don't need it! I'm in—"

"RENO! You are to follow my orders! Now. I order you to take two weeks off, you hear me?"

"…..yes sir."

I turned my back and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind me. I kept walking and left headquarters, not saying a word to any of my co-workers. I stomped off into the afternoon, no idea where I was going.

A few hours later I found myself kicking at some random rock and not knowing where I kicked it. Oh well, if it hits somebody...then screw it. as you can tell I was pissed as all hell and I couldn't calm down. How could I? The Turk life is all I have and just like that for two weeks it was pulled right from under my nose. Why? All because of a damn chocobo head named Cloud. I'm telling you, next time I come across him I'm going to murder him or something! I let out a huff as some idiot decided to walk right into my shoulder and as the kind man I was i was waiting on an apology , but since I didn't get one I turned my head up to face the man.

"YOU!" I pointed an accusing finger at the one and only savior of the world.

He gave me a questioning stare and continued on his way.

"Oh no you don't! All because of your damn ass, I've been put off for two weeks!"

I watched as he turned back around to face me. "What could I have done Reno..."

Oh shit ...that's right , he doesn't know...heh silly me.Damn now how am I going to get out of this one? I felt a few swet drops drip down my cheek as he got closer, staring at me head on. "...well?" He put his hands on those luscious hips and I couldn't help but lick my lips. Shit...not the right moment to have these thoughts!

"You can't get me Denzel!" I heard the little pipsqueek running away from the other one and push me out of the way, and what do you know,lips connected and two very shocked people stopped and felt like earth itself froze in time...or was that just me? I felt Cloud quickly react and leave, his back facing me as he approached his Fenrir and drove off. Well...shit...I kicked the evil rock that sat in front of me again...damn rock.

**In the lifestream**

"Haha! You go Marlene!'

"Zack...wasn't that a little soon?"

"Hey don't blame me Aeris. Marlene's the one that knocked into red. It just happened to be at the right moment."

She crossed her arms,"Uh huh, fine if that's how you want to be...you get nothing from me until you fix this."

"Wha-Bu-Aeris!"

**In the church**

Cloud sat touching his lips for the thirtieth time since he got there. He couldn't help but feel a happiness approach from inside of him as he thought about what happened. but along with that feeling came guilt and confusion. he never once felt this way for the red-head had he? And what about Zack? How could he ever go with someone again after him? It wouldn't be right...would it?

"How'd you enjoy that kiss there Cloud?"

Cloud's body tensed as he heard the voice of his previous lover. Quickly he turned around to see the dark haired man, arms crossed, and his body leaning against the door like the time he waved Cloud off after he came back from the lifestream.

"...Zack..."

"Haha, was it as good as Red always says he is?"

Cloud's mako filled eyes watched the man strut his way towards Cloud, a smile on his face.

"Speechless huh? Damn he must be good then!"

"Zack..."

Zack finally looked at the eyes of his ex and saw the guilt that lie beneath its corridors.

"Hey man...why you got that face for huh? You aren't feeling bad about it are ya? Geez Cloud, you gotta move on bud."

"But..."

"No buts...its time you live for yourself..." He paused as he strained his ears. "Hey, gotta go, Reno's on his way and he'll flip if he sees me here.Later."

_'But can I really live for myself?'_

* * *

**Bokura:**So yea finally updated! Review please and hopefully i won't take so long next time! 


	4. Rewritten

**Bokura: **(looks around and goes to hide) Eep! I'm so sorry for never updating this thing!!! I really am! And now I'm taking chapter 4 away from you with a new version! I apologize, but may I explain myself? Well you see I just think that I went to quickly with the whole Cleno relationship and I don't think that Cloud would move that quickly. So now I'm rewriting it and I'm gonna try to add another chapter tonight to this don't you fans worry! Umm So without further ado….this story is still for **Crimson Vixen** I misses her. And square enix owns this epic game…

* * *

**Then and Now**

_Reno's Pov

* * *

_

I'm not really sure why my feet were making me follow that damned blonde. Heck, I don't even know what I'm going to say to the guy . Would I just be like oh hey man, sorry for that accidental kiss back there, the twerp pushed me forward and even though I may have enjoyed it , I didn't want it to happen.? Psh, that will never work. Who am I kidding? I let out a sigh and scratched the back of my head as I looked at the church doors that stood in my path.

"This is just great. I'm already here and I highly doubt he even wants to see me." I told myself, my hand going on its own path to the door. I gave a slight push and I could hear my boots hit the ground.

My eyes strayed around to see the broken down building , the white walls were newly painted and the wooden floors seemed to be better off than the last time that I was here a year ago. I felt myself smirk as I remembered the day we found him and Tifa lying unconscious.

_I looked at my partner's bald head and tried to make out the little creases to see if I could create a picture with it when the president came into the room. I immediately sat up and Rude finally came back to the real world again after staring out of the window._

"_Reno…Rude. I want you to follow Cloud, make sure he stays out of trouble. Do you hear me?"_

"_Yea Yea , I hear ya. But you know he doesn't need us protecting him."_

"…_.Reno, just go." _

_That's when we headed out of there and just happened to go to Seventh Heaven to see that nobody was there. I remember letting out a sigh and started to head out when I heard a soft voice behind me._

"_Are you looking for Tifa?"_

_I turned back to see Denzel, his brown hair blowing some in the wind. I looked down at him, and felt a tug after knowing he was going through the same thing the boss was. Rude had answered for the both of us by asking where she went to. _

"_Her and Marlene went to the church….they said they went to go meet Cloud." _

_Rude gave a nod and we set on our way. Little did we know what we would come across when we got there. Benches were broken and the flowers there seemed to be damaged. My eyes were glued to one spot though. Cloud and Tifa were passed out on the ground in front of us and we had no idea why. I took a breath and tried to act normal in front of my partner even though he already knew how I felt after I got so drunk one night. Curse me and my liquor. _

_I watched as he strolled over , bending down to check their pulse. "They're still alive, but it seems Cloud has a faster rate." _

_I walked over and crouched down next to him and noticed how his hand was gripping his arm. As everyone knew I go by instinct and at that time I felt like I needed to know what was going on, so before Rude could stop me I had already lifted Cloud's hand and raised Cloud's sleeve. My heart had stopped at the sight of the geostigma on his arm and my hand was frozen above the disease. How come I didn't know about this? Did anybody? _

"_You need to pick him up. C'mon we'll go take them back to Seventh Heaven."_

_I looked up at Rude, Cloud's sleeve gone from my fingers and I gave him a questioning look. "Shouldn't you be the one to take Cloud? I wouldn't want you getting a boner over Tifa you know."_

_Rude just gave me a smirk, "I have self control, let's see if you do."_

_My mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water , desperately trying to breathe. He had already taken Tifa in his arms and was walking towards the church doors. I looked back and forth at him and Cloud , trying to decide what to do when finally I just turned around to face Cloud. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to pick him up. Should I put my hands here? No…I can't do that, at least, not while he's sleeping….what if I…?_

"_Would you hurry up already and put him on your shoulder?"_

_I gave my partner a glare and quickly did what he told. I had to take a deep breath as his weight took over mine. Of course, what'd I expect? He's got a huge ass sword, he's got to have muscle…._

"Are you done yet?" A soft voice touched my ears and I shook my head of my thoughts and looked at the owner. Bright blue eyes looked at me with curiosity and what seemed to be a type of aggravation.

Once again I scratched my red locks. "uh…yeah…sorry. I was just taking in the surroundings…."

"Hn…it takes you awhile to get used to places doesn't it?" He gave a soft laugh and turned back around to face the water that seemed to swirl around.

"Was that a joke Strife?" I asked walking over and sitting down next to him.

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and seemed to be lost in thought. "Take it as you want…"

My ears strained to hear him, but they did and I just relaxed back on my hands and watched the water as well.

"Why are you here Reno?" Cloud asked softly, his legs crossed Indian style and his arms resting on his legs.

It took a moment to realize what he asked me, before I remembered why I had come here. "Uh…I came to apologize for earlier…?"

He then looked towards me his blue eyes staring at me curiously. And then he seemed to react the same as I did as he turned back around, giving me silence. Perhaps I should leave, but then again he isn't exactly pushing me out right now. My fingers danced on the wooden floor as I tried to create a source of noise. I was never really good with the whole silence thing. I always needed something to keep me amused, of course whoever said I couldn't be amused just watching the guy in front of me. I don't think I could ever get bored of staring at that.

I felt my eyes close, my mind going back to one of the many dreams that I ever had of the blonde.

_I felt a warm breath on my neck and I felt it slowly moving towards my lips. I flashed open my eyes as soon as I felt lips upon mine. It was a soft kiss and I watched as Cloud pulled back. He slowly came back and gave a more deep, passionate kiss that would make any fan girl out there faint. He put his gloved hand onto my face and bit my lip asking to join into my mouth. And what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to deny that? My mouth opened and his tongue darted in for a heated battle for dominance. I put my arms around his neck to get deeper, because dammit I wanted as much as I could get. We pulled for breath and he went down onto my neck kissing each part and licking every part of skin he found. He found the spot right on my collarbone and I gave out a moan. I felt him smirk and slowly nibble as if to torture me._

_I gave a huff and decided to take action as I pushed him onto his back, me straddling him and crashing my hips against his. He let out a soft moan and I tore his vest off and started to trail my hands on his well toned chest. I slowly licked up from his belly button all the way to his nipples where I slowly nibbled. I felt him tug at my hair and bring me to his lips. As we kissed I let my hands trail downward until I got underneath his pants. Damn why do his pants have to be such a hassle? I finally got up and looked at the annoying belts and straps that kept getting in the way. I reached for them and finally got the major belt unhooked and got him to take his pants off to where I could see his whole body. I must say I have never seen a girl as hot as that…._

His voice brought me back though and I opened my eyes, and stared in horror as a bloody Cloud continued staring down at the water. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I wondered how in the hell somebody was able to come in and do this.

"How do I…live for myself?"

I continue to shake my head my eyes close once again to ignore the bloody sight before me and fingers clenched deep into my scalp. How the hell… I …but… "No….this can't….this can't be happening….I.."

I felt a pressure on my shoulders and finally opened my eyes when I heard my name being called out frantically. "Reno....Reno! Damn, what's wrong?!?!"

Scared obsidian eyes stared down onto me and I looked at the rest of him. Not a single scratch was on him , but I could have sworn I just…. I shook my head and quickly stood up , away from Cloud.

"I need…I need out of here…" I said in a huff as I backed away completely , running towards the exit. What the hell is happening to me? Since when have my dreams come into the real world? Shouldn't they stay tucked away in lala bloody land or something?

"Maybe I should talk to Rude…..or the boss…"

"Or how about nobody?" I quickly turned around only to be knocked out completely by what felt like a metal rod. Dammit, this wasn't my day…..

* * *

**In the Lifestream**

"Zack…what's going on?" Aeris asked , her hands pressed against her chest as she watched Reno clench his head tightly, she could have sworn she saw tears falling, but she wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure…It looks like something is wrong with red…mentally…" Zack said clenching his fist, hoping that things would be alright down there.

"….Are we able to do anything?"

Deep blue eyes looked over at the green ones staring down at the scene below. " we can't do anything for this one. This is up to Red and Spiky down there… Besides I think we would do more damage than good…"

"Why is that?"

"Well think about it. If he's already mental, I don't think two dead people showing up would help him think he's sane."

"……oh."

"Besides, Cloud has this….."

They watched as Reno stood from his spot and made a break for it an out of the church, Cloud just staring dumbfounded and finally standing from his spot.

"Shit."

* * *

**Bokura:** Okay, so I decided to keep the uh little bit of intercourse there, just 'cuz I know people liked it, but I hope you like the rewritten chapter as much as the original because I think I did at least a little bit better. Um I will be updating this more I am hoping and I'm going to try an figure out what to do with it tonight and actually write it somewhere I won't forget . So review if you love me even though I took forever to update an when I id update it was only to rewrite somethin'!


	5. Important News

**Bokura:** Okay guys, I am putting up my first author's not for something isn't that amazing? ha, but basically here's what is happening. I wasn't sure If anyboy would know if chapter 4 of this story has been changed and I want people to know that I am still going to keep up with it, just things will change and my writing style has hopefully improved. I am apologizing as well, but you will see that in my lil section of the newly written chapter 4. I just haven't been feeling this story very much, but I reread it and though I think I should rewrite some things I'm just going to keep going and hopefully get better. I mean writing is a learning process right? Um what else to say...Oh, the story is still a dedication to my friend **Crimson Vixen** and it always will be. I hope your doing okay out there hun! Um... that's about it, so without further ado, please go back and read the last chapter and I will do my best to bring you another one shortly.

Thanks for being patient with me you guys!


End file.
